1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in pipe holders and, more particularly, to an improved dryer and holder for smoking pipes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that pipes tend to accummulate a substantial amount of fluid during use and often must be allowed to dry for an extended period between periods of use. Several attempts have been made at providing means for drying smoking pipes but these have involved complicated and in many cases, inefficient equipment.
Moore U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,084 discloses a smoking pipe holder and dryer in which the pipes are supported on a rack within an enclosure and are positioned with the pipe bowls facing downward over a convection heater.
Kravitt U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,087 discloses a pipe rack mounted on an electric lamp base so that pipes supported thereon would tend to be dried by convection currents of air when the light is illuminated.
Wolfe U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,412 discloses a holder for supporting tobacco pipes on an air vent window in an automobile to provide circulating air flowing over the pipe.
Ellison U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,001 discloses a tobacco pipe conditioning apparatus wherein the pipes are positioned within a vacuum container and provided with some heat by a lamp bulb to assist in drying the pipes stored in the apparatus.